


Untitled for Sherry

by SdSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SdSmith/pseuds/SdSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for HPFangirl71 on LJ from the Hogwarts is Home Hogsmeade weekend Fic Gifting activity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled for Sherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



Harry sighed as he watched the blond angel dance across the floor towards him, limbs moving in a sensual strut, pieces of clothing falling like so many feathers as he moved. Harry’s mouth went dry as he looked into the turbulent grey eyes that were trained so intently on his own. He knew this dance was only for him, and it took his breath away. This man, no, this god-like creature was only for his pleasure and his alone. Whatever deity decided to make this gorgeous creature not only fall in love with him, but accept his hand in marriage had his never ending gratitude.

Finally his blond god reached the bed and pushed him back gently, stroking his chest lightly as he fell into the softness of the duvet. Harry laid back and stretched his arms over his head, luxuriating in the feeling of his lover softly sweeping his lips over Harry’s chest and abdomen. Draco’s head dipped lower as he ran his hands up and down Harry’s sides, loving the feeling of his tight muscles rippling with the strain of staying still and not attacking the blond in his lust. As Draco’s mouth lowered onto Harry’s turgid flesh Harry let out a string of sibilant sounds which only served to inflame Draco’s arousal even more. Draco went to work with renewed fervour, Harry’s Parseltongue never failed to get to him. When he felt that his husband was close to release he pulled away, grabbing the lube and quickly preparing him and plunging in. Harry let out a keening noise as he pulled Draco further into his body, and down onto him, bringing their heads together so he could give him a passionate kiss. Slow and sweet quickly became tense and frenzied as they raced towards climax together. Draco cried out into Harry’s neck, burying himself to the hilt while Harry raked his nails down Draco’s back, sobbing out his own release.   
They lay together in each other’s arms afterwards, softly stroking whatever skin they could reach. They had a long road to get to where they were, but neither could ever be happier.


End file.
